Pauper's Drop (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Pauper's Drop is a retooled environment for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer of Pauper's Drop from BioShock 2 and features a mix between Town Square and the Fishbowl Diner area. Pauper's Drop is an area originally part of the Atlantic Express servicing areas. This map is currently the highest map available for the Fall of Rapture. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack. History Originally created as the Maintenance Junction 17 for the Atlantic Express' first class railway line construction workers to live temporarily, this area was sometime later turned into a residence for the poorest citizens of Rapture. Pauper's Drop was redeveloped with accommodations, businesses and a market. and has some big city-like appearance. It was judged by some as worse than Apollo Square, even years before the Civil War. "The Drop" of the Multiplayer map occupies a large open space with small buildings in the area, such as The Sinclair Deluxe, the Hamilton and the Fishbowl Diner. Areas Main Area To be added The Sinclair Deluxe To be added The Hamilton To be added Upper Office To be added Bathroom To be added General Tips Turrets There are ? Turrets on this map: *A Grenade Launcher Turret on the ground level not far from the News stand. *A Machine Gun Turret on the Roof of The Sinclair Deluxe, behind the sign. Big Daddy Suit Locations *In The Sinclair Deluxe bedroom. *On roof of The Hamilton, near the vending machine. *In the Main Area, next to the News stand. Vending Machines There are 5 vending machines on this map: *1 in the third floor bedroom of The Sinclair Deluxe. *1 in the roof of the Hamilton, near the bridge to the Upper Office *1 in the Upper Office, near the Bathroom. *1 in the middle Main Area, against the News stand. *1 on the roof of the Upper Office, near the bridge to The Sinclair Deluxe. Little Sister Vents There are 3 Little Sister vent on this map: *1 on the roof of the Fishbowl Diner *1 on the roof of the Upper Office, near the vending machine *1 in the secend floor of the Hamilton, near the stairway. Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map: *1 on the roof of The Hamilton, near the vending machine. *1 in the The Sinclair Deluxe bedroom. *1 in the bottom floor of The Hamilton. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *It is possible to use Leg Up or Geyser Trap to jump up onto the water tower and then onto the train tracks at the top of the map. This allows for quick access to all the roof tops and to snipe without being seen. *All billboards around Town's Square are accessible for players to jump on and are useful for protection of the ADAM corpse in the center of the square. Bugs/Glitches *While looking at the background in a certain direction, a blueish "filter" will appere. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Walkthroughs